Kaori's Heartbreak and New Life
by Inuyasha's Eternal Soul Mate
Summary: Inuyasha dies saving Kaori. Their puphood friend Shadow shows up. Will he be able to heal Kaori's broken heart? What else will happen? Read, and, review! No flames, but questions welcome. ShadowKaori pairing. Sequel to ‘Another Inu to Love’
1. Broken Heart and Courtship

Authors: Shadow35094, and Inu-Koi's Life Mate

Type: Romance/Action/Adventure

Rating: M

Summery: Inuyasha dies saving Kaori. Their pup-hood friend Shadow shows up. Will he be able to heal Kaori's broken heart? What else will happen? Read, and, review! No flames. Shadow/Kaori pairing. Sequel to 'Another Inu to Love'

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slammed his Tetsusaiga into the ground, sending a yellow wave of energy at Naraku. Not far away Kagura swept her fan at Kaori.

"I have you now," Naraku sneered as he thrust a tentacle at Kaori. Freshly spilled blood soared through the air, staining the earth. Kaori looked behind her. Inuyasha's heart was pierced by Naraku's tentacle. He collapsed into a pool of blood. "Half breeds," Naraku muttered and took off, soon followed by Kagura.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori shrieked as she whirled around and dropped to her knees, and started shaking him violently. Sesshomaru ran up to Inuyasha's corpse, and started swinging Tenseiga, but to no avail. A tear strolled down his pale cheek.

"He is gone." Kaori looked up to Sesshomaru, and burst into another fit of tears.

Inuyasha!"

Not far away a man heard the shriek, and the fresh scent of blood. He had a diamond shaped Pearl-white over top with a pitch-black under hair style, one wide black gap, running over each side of his cheek, and wore a black hitoe, hakama, and kasode, with a yin-yang sign sewed into the sleeve's shoulder. Kaori roared in a primal rage, as her demonic power possessed her, despite her holding on to the hilt of Koishii.

"What the hell?" he said, as he took off in the direction of the scent.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, NARAKU!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR INUYASHA'S DEATH WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!" With this, Kaori started a triple combo. She yelled, "YOU LIKE PAIN?!?! FINE, TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! KILLING DAGGER STRIKE! EMERALD STRIKE!! CYCLONE BLAST!!" The man approached the site of where the blood was spilled, and saw the scene of blood rage. Smelling a new, potentially dangerous scent, Kaori left Naraku to Sango, Miroku and Kilala, and sped off toward the man.

"Kaori?" He tackled Kaori to the ground.

"BACK OFF, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, DUMBASS!" Kaori roared, launching herself at him. His eyes started to turn blood red.

**"I don't think so."** Suddenly, her hair started to turn gold as her alter ego, Inukoishii, emerged.

**"I'D BACK OFF, AS I KILL FOR FUN!"** 'Smells familiar,' he thought.

**"Your blood will taste that much better,"** he claimed, preparing to strike. "KUMORI! Back off!" Inukoishii slashed with her lengthened claws, creating a gash in the man's stomach.

**"Why should I?"** He clutched his head, and his eyes started to turn white. **"Must... maintain... control."** The man slashed at her. 'Back off NOW!' Shadow's voice commanded.

As suddenly as the hair turned gold, it returned to silver, but her demon marks on her cheeks became more pronounced. He growled, as blood spilled from his hand. **"Not this time Shadow."** He rose from his feet with a confused look on his face Kaori then smelled a scent from long ago, one she never thought she'd smell again. "K...Kaori?" Her ears twitched in confusion.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Shadow!" **"Kill! Kill her now!"** His eyes were directed to Inuyasha. "Holy shit!"

"Shadow-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I-I smelled blood," his voice stuttered. Kaori's eyes returned to normal as tears pooled in them.

"Shadow-kun, Inu-Koi...He... he..." She then just broke down in tears. Shadow ran to Inu's side and felt his pulse.

"He's dead," he said.

"Sesshomaru-aniki tried to bring him back, but the Tenseiga didn't work!!" He started to blow a mist onto Inuyasha.

"Breathe, dammit."

"If the Tenseiga didn't work, it's because his soul is already on the other side!!!" He stopped, and rose from his feet.

"Who did this?" Trying to control her tears, Kaori murmured one name.

"Naraku..." A tear rolled down his face.

"Arrogant bastard." Shadow walked to Kaori's side, "Are you okay?"

"Inu-Koi was protecting me... If I wasn't so weak..." Tears started to fall in rivers from her eyes, as her sorrow overtook her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be okay." **"Not."** 'Shut up Kumori!'

"Tonight was to be his mating cycle... The one night of passion he allowed himself..."

"I'm sorry," He said as he kissed her forehead.

"If I weren't so weak, he'd still be alive. Why'd I let Kagura distract me to the point where I wasn't aware of my surroundings? I must be the weakest Inu-hanyou in the history of the world!" With this, her sobs redoubled.

"Stop saying that! Your not weak," he whispered.

She quieted her sobs long enough to say, "You're just saying that to stop my crying. You don't mean it..." Then she sobbed harder than ever. Shadow closed his arms tighter.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"If I was strong, he wouldn't have needed to save my pathetic life..." She continued, "Angel was right... I didn't deserve Inuyasha..."

He let out a sob, "Please stop saying things like that."

"Why should I? If it weren't for my weakness, he'd still be here..."

Shadow licked her tears away, and looked her straight in the eyes, "I promise I will help you get over this. You are not weak."

"Angel was still right that day when we were 12... I didn't deserve Inuyasha's love; I just caused his death... He's dead, and it's all my fault!!!!" With this, Kaori broke down and cried on Shadow's shoulder.

"Stop it!" He half yelled, and buried his nose in her hair.

"Shadow-kun, if you want me to stop talking like this, then tell me one reason it's not my fault Inuyasha's dead!"

"Because he wanted to protect you."

"And he wouldn't have needed to if I wasn't so stupid that I can't avenge my mother's death and pay attention to what's going on around me at the same time! Try again!"

He inhaled her scent, and sighed. "You couldn't have stopped him if you tried."

"Yeah, right! He always cringed submissively every time I snarled at him! Shadow-kun, you realize that until I joined the pack to find the shards, you and Inuyasha were my only friends, right?"

"Yes," He slowly responded.

"Why can't I be emotionally strong, like my Inu-Koi was? Why am I so emotionally weak?"

Shadow picked her up, "Silence! He loved you, and gave his life for you."

"That's what I mean, Shadow-kun! Why am I such a softy? Why can't I be strong and not cry, even in honor of Inu-koi's memory?"

He kissed her, and embraced her. "Stop. Please!" She gazed at him, tears in her eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me how to be strong and not cry. Tell me how to honor his memory with the strength of a heart that has no tears in it, please!"

"To move on. He would want it that way."

"How can I do that, when I'm still madly in love with him? The thought of life without him is so sad, it hurts... My heart hurts me so much..."

He set her on the ground and said, "I love you."

"I don't think I can love an adult male ever again... It hurts too much when I lose them..."

"I have always loved you, but I knew Inuyasha was a better choice for you," he whispered. As what Shadow said sunk in, Kaori wiped the tears from her face.

"But Shadow-kun... What about Angel? Aren't you promised to her?" He looked down,

"She cheated on me." His eyes turned black, **"SHE...CHEATED...ON...ME!"** Kaori smiled.

"So did Inuyasha... Twice. Once with Kikyo, and again with Kagome."

**"DID HE SLEEP WITH YOU SISTER?"** His pupils disappeared, and triggered a memory the black eyes startled her, and she jumped back. There she cowered in fear.

flashback-

"Hey, I'm home!" Shadow said grasping a black box in his hand 'Whats that smell?' He thought to himself as he followed it the scent of sex, and the sound of moans erupted from the bedchamber. He slowly opened the door to see something that changed his life "Angel... SUKOSHI!" His eyes started to turn an ominous black; for the sight he had witnessed was Angel his mate to be was fucking his brother. He slashed at Sukoshi making him run like a frightened girl. **"ANGEL. YOU WHORE!"** His eyes started to fade back to white, "Angel..."

-end flashback-

He stomped forward with fire gathering around his claws. Kaori started to whimper in fear, expecting to be slain.

'Oh no. Hell of a way to die, Kaori. Slain by one of your pup hood friends...'

**"WHORE,"** he roared. 'Kumori cease, and desist!' He dug his fire filled claws into his arms, with his eyes turning into a mild grey. Shadow realized what he was doing and dropped to his knees.

Miroku tackled him to the ground.

"What is you business with Lady Kaori?"

"Get off me or I'll kill you!" Shadow roared trying to push him off. Kaori looked up and snarled at the monk.

"Miroku! He's a friend from when I was a pup! Let him up!"

"He's trying to kill you," he fought back trying to keep him down.

"Miroku... Don't make me tell Sango about your lecherous dreams with her in them..."

"Sorry Lady Kaori," Miroku bowed as he jumped from Shadow.

"And Miroku, cut the 'Lady' shit!"

"Yes."

"Wimp," he muttered under his breath.

"Shadow-kun, I'm sorry about that. He always thinks that just because he's got major Gutter Brain Syndrome, every male does. And you don't know what Sango will do if she finds out about those dreams he has about her." Shadow smiled, and bent down to Inuyasha's body to pick it up.

"C'mon." Suddenly, Kaori snarled fiercely at Shadow. Miroku looked both ways and gulped.

Shadows markings turned black, and growled back. Kaori's eyes flashed red and her demon spoke.

"HANDS OFF MY MATE'S BODY! I WILL CARRY HIM, FOR ONLY I KNOW HOW AND WHERE HE WANTED TO BE BURIED!!!!"

He lifted him by the shirt, **"Some mate. Can't even calm his bitch,"** He said and threw the carcass to the ground. Kaori leapt and caught Inuyasha's body bridal style.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE IS SHADOW-KUN!"

He smirked, **"Shadow? You mean the weak link?"**

"HE IS ONE OF THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAD WHEN I WAS A PUP! DON'T INSULT HIM, OR I'LL LET INUKOISHII OUT!" With this, she snarled and her eyes and hair started to change color. He rubbed his fingers togethether and sighed. Kaori's hair and eyes completely exchanged colors: Inukoishii had emerged. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala retreated to a safe distance; they didn't want to be anywhere near Inukoishii at all.

**"Interesting,"** He walked up to her and sniffed her a few times, **"Very interesting."**

**"What's interesting, you nasty dragon?"**

**"Tell me. Are you mated?"** He circled her, waiting for an answer.

**"Why is that any of your business?"**

He smirked, **"Your a very interesting demon."**

**"Don't insult me! Like I'd want to be a cruel, full-fledged demon! I'm a Hanyou! So don't insult me!"** He circled her again, inspecting her.

**"Touchy are we?"**

**"I'm in heat! What do you expect? Little miss happy?"**

**"Interesting,"** He began lining his eyes along her body.

**"You're a worse hentai than Miroku is, whoever-you-are!"**

He crept behind her, **"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kumori."** She spun around, snarling.

**"My name is Inukoishii."**

He licked her neck, **"Very interesting."** Inukoishii slashed at Kumori's tongue.

**"Keep away from me! That is not sensitive to licks, you dumbass!"**

**"Riiight**," He ran his claws along her shoulder. She slashed at his throat.

**"Keep your vile claws off me! Why don't you go fuck yourself?"**

**"Why would I when I have something like you?"**

**"If you don't know about Inu courtship, you'll never turn me on!"**

He licked her ear, **"Trust me, I know."**

**"Then you should know about social grooming."**

**"Your a very tough nut to crack."**

**"That I am; I'm also very pissed off right now!"**

**"So kill me,"** Kumori growled.

**"I would, but that would be a waste of energy. You're not worth my time..."** At this, Kaori forced Inukoishii back into her cage. Her eyes and hair resumed their normal color once again.

**"Coward,"** and with this his eyes turned white.

"Shadow-kun? What was that?" Sango and Miroku stared confused.

"Yah, I need to talk to you...in private."

"OK, just let me give my pack the order to leave us be."

"That would be nice."

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala! Come here this instant!"

"Be kinder to your pack," Shadow whispered to Kaori.

"They must be sure of the Alpha now that Inuyasha has passed. If I don't do so, my position in the pack will be compromised."

"I guess I understand."

"Good. Now let me speak to them."

**"Bitch."**

Miroku walked over, accompanied with Sango and Shippo.

"Yes?"

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo. I need you 3 to stay here. Shadow-kun needs to have a private friend-to-friend chat with me. If any of you follow me, no ninja food for a month! Sango, that staying here thing goes for Kilala too."

"Yes mama," Shippo mumbled.

"Shippo-chan, you know you are my baby boy, right?"

"Yes mama."

"You are the inter-rim Alpha male. You have to keep the others in control. You are in charge, my pup. Don't let them follow me. I'm trusting you, Shippo-chan."

"Yes mama!"

"That's my pup," Kaori said proudly. With this she gave Shippo a motherly ear-lick and said to him, "Now do your best to be tough like your Inu-papa." Then she walked into the woods with Shadow.

"I'm Shippo the rock!"

"So how have things been?" Shadow asked smiling.

"Well, things were tough when Izayoi passed. The villagers wouldn't allow my Oka-san and I stay after she passed. You remember Serendipity Higurashi, my mother, right?"

"Yes," he glared at her.

"Well, when the jewel shattered, one shard fell on her head. About a year ago, Kagura killed her, but I escaped with the shard. A month later, I met up with Inuyasha."

"And..." he looked interested.

"We courted and mated. After our first mating, he told me he was sterile. So we adopted Shippo as our own son."

"I see..." Shadow said looking straight past her.

"How about you? How did you end up falling in love with me?" After saying this, she turned her face away, blushing.

"Well after you and Inu left I was pretty heartbroken, and Angel was there to cheer me up. But when I was 16 I had decided to make her mine, but I was too cowardly, so my mind cracked, and I developed a split personality." He turned in the other direction to hide his blush.

"Hmm...something similar happened to me a year before we met..." Kaori commented.

"Huh?" he asked still blushing.

"Well, Inu was going through his first serious mating season, and he decided to sneak into the hot spring I was bathing in. I was frightened, and my mind snapped. Inukoishii clobbered him, and then I took over and fled home."

He smiled, "Some people don't have control over it."

"How hard is it for you to control your alter ego? I fled because I thought I had killed him."

"Its not hard, unless he's interested in someone," He stared up. Kaori turned to Shadow.

"What do you mean, Shadow-kun?"

"He's somewhat of a pervert." Shadow faked a yawn.

"I think Inukoishii figured that out when he stared at our body..."

"He likes what he likes." Kaori saw the fake yawn, and yawned for real.

"Shadow-kun, could you not do that? Even fake yawns are contagious." He lifted his hands behind his head. "You never told me how you ended up falling in love with me. That's a story I'd like to hear."

He hesitated, but soon said, "I don't know. But I did know Inuyasha would be a better choice."

"Well then, what do you find to be my most attractive feature? He's gone now, and I think this information will help me learn to love again."

"I don't want to impede."

"Like you said, Inuyasha would want me to move on. This would help me to do so. Please tell me, Shadow-kun."

He sighed, "I don't want guilt."

"Shadow-kun, I have a confession..."

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"When I found out about Inuyasha being sterile, I thought back, and realized that I had a major lust for you."

He blushed three shades of red, "And..."

"And if you would like to, you may court me."

He turned away, "Umm..."

"Please, I would love it if you would court me, Shadow..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure I want you to court me."

"I don't see any harm in it... Sure," he said staring straight at Kaori.

"Really?" Kaori asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Then let's seal the courtship with a kiss, ok?" He hesitated, but leaned in for the other. Kaori pressed her lips against Shadow's, and moved her lips against his in gentle movements. He slipped in his tongue. Kaori opened her mouth to give him better access. 'Tastes sweet' He thought.

'Very nice...he's better than Inuyasha ever was...' Kaori thought as their tongues danced. "You didn't answer my question, my naughty mate-to-be. What do you think is my best feature? she purred seductively.

"I love all of you, your bottom especially." Shadow growled in pleasure, caressing her breasts, then sliding his hands down inside her pants and did the same to her butt cheeks. As he let one hand dip in between her legs, Shadow felt Kaori's lust spike dramatically.

"Is that a promise my love?" as she pulled back her shoulders, causing her breasts to rise. A tie suddenly loosened and her top dropped away. Kaori didn't stop Shadow as he quickly bent his head kissed each breast slowly.

"Yes my dear." Shadow replied huskily as he fondled each breast before pulling her kimono back up and retied it.

"Then I will not disappoint you, koi." Kaori gave his bottom a light squeeze and smack before she turned in the direction they had come. "Let's head back to my pack, Shadow-Koi."

"Alright," he responded breathing heavily, trying to get his lust under control. Kaori took Shadow's hand and returned to the rest of the pack.


	2. Mating

Hours had passed since the courtship had started, and already things had turned weird.

"Umm… Shadow-Koi," Kaori mumbled, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Shadow asked.

"Umm...Never mind."

Shadow looked confused, but soon asked, "What is it?"

She glared at him, "Will you join my pack?"

He hesitated, "I'm kind of travelling with someone that may cause some trouble."

She looked down, "Angel..."

"Not exactly." He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Midnight! Come here boy!"

She smiled, as a black wolf came bounding out of the trees, heading straight for Shadow.

Kaori stared at Shadow in disbelief. "How on earth did you get a shadow wolf? I haven't seen one since I was a very young pup! I had one, I called him Black Streak. This is the first one I've even heard of since I was about 5!"

"Well I found him when I was about 18. He was abandoned so I took him in." The dog jumped around happily as if to say, 'I like you!'

-flashback-

"Why are we here?" Shadow whimpered to Angel.

"Because it's good to get out for a bit," Angel claimed, 'And a chance to meet the handsome hanyou.'

"I'm just saying it's not to safe for me here."

"Quit your whining," Angel growled as she saw the young haynou.

Inuyasha caught a scent. "Kaori, someone's coming!"

Kaori looked off into the distance. "I can see them! C'mon! Let's say hello!" With that, Kaori ran to the entrance of the village, Inuyasha in tow.

"You smell that Angel?" Shadow asked staring both ways.

"Inuyasha, who do you think the cute guy is?"

"Feh! I don't know!"

"Angel. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," She smiled not turning to look at him.

"Why are you staring at the half breed?"

"Huh?" She continued, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Inuyasha? What's up with you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Inuyasha replied, looking away from the female coming their way.

"Well, let's go welcome them! Our moms will ground us if we're rude."

"Ok, quit nagging!" Inuyasha said, walking over to them with Kaori.

"Well hello!" Angel chirped, as Shadow growled.

"Hey." Inuyasha said, turning away.

"What do you want half breed?" Shadow snarled.

"Shadow be nice. Hello, I'm Angel," she smiled to him.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude! Sorry, I'm Kaori, and this is Inuyasha. What are your names?" Kaori said.

Shadow took a good look at her, "I'm Shadow Ryu, and this is Angel." He took her hand, and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you both! My mother runs the inn in town. But as I consider you both as friends, you can stay at my place." Kaori said, blushing. "Well then, Shadow, Angel. If you would follow me? By the way, Inuyasha is the young lord of the town manor. His mother is Lady Izayoi." And Kaori led the way to the inn.

'This will be fun,' Angel thought, as she followed.

"Shadow, mind if I tell you something?" Kaori said, trying to dump Inuyasha off on Angel.

"No."

"Inu-kun, please show Angel to my place."

"You know I am very flexible." Angel whispered to him.

"Feh! Fine! C'mon!" And he led Angel to the hut beside the inn, Kaori following at a distance.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shadow asked Kaori.

"I wanted to tell you that you're cuter up close than I thought you were when I saw you off down the road."

"Kaori, can I ask you somthing?"

"Hai, you may."

"What do you think of that Inuyasha guy?"

"He's nice, once you get to know him. He's a good friend, but I don't trust him as a potential mate."

"Mate? Your like 11 or something. Don't you think it's a bit early to consider mates?" Shadow chuckled as if he wasn't 12.

"Inu-hanyou and youkai start getting our mating pulls at age 5. And I'll be 13 next month!"

His eyes shot open, "Is that so?" 'I have a bit of competition.'

"Yes, it is. I don't trust him like I used to, but our mothers betrothed us, so we are going to be mates weather I want to or not. And I'd prefer to be your mate, Shadow. Inuyasha is...difficult to deal with."

"You know you don't have to," Shadow continued, "You choose to."

"Not by the betrothal laws of Inu society. If we're betrothed, we must mate each other."

"Trust me, you'll be mates, and it will be willingly," Shadow reassured her in a ticked off voice.

"I wish I had your optimism."

"And you're not really full Inu. You're human too, and humans choose their mates. Do you know how I know?"

"My mother is Inu. And how can you tell, anyway?"

"When you touched him your heart began to beat faster, and you look at him with compassion."

"He saved me when my mother and I first moved here. I feel that I owe him to be his mate. I know what it's like, having the village children make fun of us, because we don't belong to either human or youkai groups. Sometimes it seems like only he understands me. And I meant how can you tell that I'm part human?"

"Because your too nice, and pretty," Shadow blushed. "Oh, and the whole scent thing."

"You think so? Inuyasha calls me ugly, unless he's in a mating cycle. Then he acts like I'm a belonging, not a person. It gets scary, to see him like that."

"He does that, because throughout his life he has been ridiculed for being different. He cannot trust anyone, not even his family."

Kaori sniffed the air around Shadow. "You have a very nice scent, Shadow. Inuyasha wasn't always like that, you know. He used to be so nice...now he just acts like we all hate him."

"You do too," he smiled. He sniffed the air, "And Inuyasha is getting frisky."

"I loved him when he was nice, but now...he hurts me every time he calls me ugly."

"Don't worry. I don't take advantage," Shadow faked a yawn, and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Kaori yelped and darted forward, blushing as she turned to face him. "What was that about?!"

"Huh...uhh... I..." He blushed crazily, "slipped..."

"OK, as long as that's all...Oh shit!" She felt the mating cycle pre-affects, as just looking at his face got her aroused.

He caught the scent, "Uhh... are you okay?"

"It's a mating cycle tonight..."

"For you?" Shadow inhaled her sweet aroma.

"Both me and Inuyasha. If any male I find attractive approaches me after moonrise, I can't control my actions and I end up mating. I do find you very attractive, so you would do well to avoid me after the full moon rises."

"And this is the night when you are aroused more easily than any other time?"

"Yeah...Just the pre-effects of my mating cycle..."

"Must be intense," Shadow said.

Blushing from his proximity Kaori replied, "Yes, and I may lose my control early if you stay this close..."

He became hard, but turned away to hide it.

"Uhhh...Yah, I'll back off. I don't think your boyfreind would like me being close."

"I've been thinking of breaking the betrothal, though. I'm starting to hate him..." Kaori said, watching how Inuyasha was all over Angel.

"He'd better back off. Her brother is following."

At that sight, Kaori snarled, "Inuyasha, we are soo over!"

"Bu-but she came onto me!" he claimed.

"When he gets like this, only severe injury can stop him, Shadow. Inuyasha! I didn't see you trying to stop her!"

"Well its... pre-effects!"

"Doesn't excuse you from the betrothal commitment! I'm feeling them too, but you don't see me all over Shadow!"

He blushed, "You should forgive him. Angel is very persistant."

"It's no excuse! Inuyasha, we are over! You are no longer my betrothed! Go off with that hussy of a wolf! I don't give a shit anymore!"

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder, "You don't understand."

Kaori turned angrily to Shadow. "What don't I understand? I'm sick of him acting like I'm nothing except during the mating cycles!" He became even more aroused from her scent, and had to hide behind her.

"Uhh... I think he's sorry."

"He never apologizes anymore! He's not the hanyou I fell in love with when I moved here anymore! If he can't act like the Inuyasha that saved me, then I don't want to be courted by him! That's all there is to it!" Inuyasha charged at him preparing to strike, but Shadow stood his ground, and licked her ear. Kaori howled in pleasure.

"Shadow, stop teasing my ear...rub it, please...Take me, Shadow..."

She spoke to Inuyasha in the Inu language. "Inuyasha, go to your Angel-koi! I don't want you! I want Shadow!"

Shadow slowly slid his arms up her kimono. Inuyasha growled trying to scare him off. He then charged at Shadow with blood filled eyes.

Kaori snarled fiercely at Inuyasha, showing her displeasure at his actions. Shadow started to breath harder, as he cupped her breasts and started to knead them. Inuyasha slashed at Shadow avoiding Kaori.

Shadow wrapped them both in his wings, "I told you." But he couldn't help but want her, "Kaori...will...you?"

"I never want to see his cheating face again!"

"Be...my..." He bit his lip trying to restrain.

And she slashed at Inuyasha's groin, then turned to Shadow. "Yes?"

He flapped his wings, and brought her up to a tree branch. His scent spiked with arousal.

"What do you want to know, Shadow?" Kaori asked.

"W-will you b-be my ma-mat-ma," he stuttered. "Mate?"

"Hai, I will." Inuyasha jumped up and slashed at him.

"No. She is mine," Shadow growled. Kaori spoke to Inuyasha in the Inu language again. "I never want to see you again, Inuyasha Taisho! Leave and never bother me during the mating cycle ever again!"

"B-But I thought you loved me," Inuyasha whimpered

"I did, Inuyasha. You ruined it by changing from the way you were when I fell for you." Kaori snarled. "Shadow, only Inu language will get through to his brain when he's like this. I must be the one to handle it."

Shadow slowly shredded through her kimono, revealing her plump, smooth breasts.

"Mate come here!" He roared to Kaori.

Kaori leapt to Shadow's side. "Inuyasha, if this is the only way to show you that we're over...so be it," she barked. Then she got down on all fours before Shadow and flipped up, displayed her bare bottom to him. He licked his lips. "Are you ready, Koi?" Kaori asked Shadow.

"Mate!" His voice calmed, as a tear fell to the earth. He shook, "Y-yes."

"Then take me, Shadow-koi."

"Kaori!" Inuyasha cried, "Please! I'm sorry!" Shadow bent over her.

"Inuyasha, sorry won't cut it anymore. You aren't the male Inu-hanyou that saved me from the village children 7 years ago. If you can't find that male, we will never be together! Do it, Shadow."

He cried, "Kaori! forgive me!"

"Only if you can prove the male Inu-hanyou I fell for that day still lives on!"

Shadow looked ahead to her, "Yah half breed, because in 2 minutes your not going to have a say in it!" He slipped a hand between Kaori's buttocks and tickled her opening. She howled with absolute pleasure.

"I'm so sorry Kaori! I just say stuff like your ugly to mask how I really feel!" Inuyasha cried.

"Show me the Inu-hanyou that saved me, the polite, kind one. If you don't, you'll never get me back! How do you really feel, Inuyasha?" Kaori asked as she raised her butt further to Shadow. Shadow's face was a half an inch away. He kissed and nipped the lushous cheeks presented before him.

"I love you!" Inuyasha roared. Wishing it was him doing that to Kaori.

"Then why do you hide the way you really are, the kind, polite Inuyasha I grew up with?"

"Kaori, please don't do this," he cried.

"I thought Lady Izayoi raised you to be better than to give in to your aggressive impulses. I thought she taught to that manners can get you out of unnecessary battles..." As Kaori said this, she put on her fire-rat kimono, which was fully repaired by this time.

Shadow smiled a bit. "Well, Inuyasha? Didn't she?"

"Yes," Inuyasha whispered.

"Then why do you always go looking for fights? Answer me Inuyasha!"

He didn't reply, "I'm sorry, Kaori."

"Answer my question, NOW!!!" Kaori roared. Shadow reared up, pressing his hard member against her back.

"Answer her, or I will do it!"

"I don't know! Please don't mate him!" Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"Very well, I will give you another chance Inuyasha...as long as you promise to stay loyal to me and never let word of cheating reach my ears ever again..."

Shadow whimpered, but forced out a smile, "It always works." Kaori took 3 steps closer to Inuyasha. "Will you promise, Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he cried.

"Say it. Say 'I promise, my love' Say it or I mate with Shadow!"

"Kaori. If you just want to mate me, for revenge..."

"That's not the reason, Shadow. I really like you..."

"'Say it or I'll mate Shadow...' That sounds like revenge," he claimed.

"I meant that this is his last chance to make it up to me. He's been disloyal for 3 years now."

"If you did want to mate me, you would do it, but if you want to mate Inu then do it." He whispered to her.

"I'm feeling really confused right now. I like you, but also Inuyasha. He's been disloyal for so long, but I still like him."

"Then let me ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Will you be my mate?" He continued, "Its a yes or no question."

"I'd like that, but my feelings are very confused right now. Can I get back to you on that, once I sort through them?

"I'll talk to you when you've had time to decide." He sadly said, and walked off.

-end flashback-

"This is the next time we saw each other, isn't it, Shadow?"

"Do you know what I just remembered?" Shadow asked in a comforting voice. "Yes it is," he whispered to her.

"And I've decided on the answer for you, Shadow." Kaori said, blushing.

"Yes?" He tightened his grip around her waist.

"Exactly..." Kaori said, kissing his nose with love in her eyes.

He smiled, but sadness still remained in his eyes.

"Is there a problem? Are you disappointed with my answer...?" Tears started to well up in her eyes, fearing rejection.

He kissed her, and pulled her to him. "No."

The tears started to spill over, but her scent soared with joy. "Really?"

"Really."

Kaori smiled, and embraced him. "I'm so glad! The thought of you always cheered me up in the month after my mother was slain, and every time after that, too."

He smiled, and dug his claws into her waist. Kaori winced. "Shadow...? You're kinda...piercing my skin..."

He dug deeper.

"I'm asking you to stop the claw work, please...You're hurting me..."

He pulled out his claws and slid his hands down further, tickling as he went.

Kaori shivered. "Shadow...? What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining..."

He undid her obi, 'Finally.'

Kaori turned and looked at him. "Shadow? What is wrong, neko-youkai got your tongue?" She giggled at her little joke.

"Say this is okay Kaori. Please," Shadow whispered to her, as he nipped her neck.

"Say wha..?" And she moaned, for he had nipped the spot that she couldn't defend against any attention on.

"Please say this is okay," He repeated, and nipped her neck again.

"Please, not here...not now. Wait until after we bury Inuyasha's ashes, please."

"Please," He nipped her neck again.

Kaori started to tremble, knowing she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Please I need this," He lined his claws along her waist.

"I understand that Shadow, and I'll make it worth your while, but the funeral for his ashes will only take a minute if you cremate him here. I have the urn in my pack. Please...he wanted to be buried under the Tree of Ages...once he is buried, we can. Just please creamate him..."

"I've been waiting for six years," He whispered, and nipped her neck again.

"You know if you keep this up, I'm going to basically be a Kaori puddle..."

"Yeah, and I will be a rock," he whispered, and bit her neck lightly.

"Shadow, I need to bury Inu before we do this. I promised him before the battle..."

He nipped her neck again, "Please. I've been waiting so long..."

"I suppose if you cremate him, we could do this before the funeral...but only if you cremate him first."

"But..." He nipped her neck again.

"Shadow, you know what a compromise is, right...?"

He kissed her, "Don't talk."

Kaori pulled away. "This is a compromise. I give up part of what I want, and you get some... So, do we have a deal...?"

"I guess."

"Ok, then the sooner Inu is cremated, the sooner you get some butt time."

"Fair enough."

Kaori put Inuyasha in his requested cremation kimono, and stepped back behind Shadow. "Go ahead and cremate him now, Shadow."

He blew fire onto the corpse, but couldn't help but to feel sad for what he was about to do.

Inuyasha's body dissolved into ashes, and Kaori scooped them all up and into his urn. "All done, Shadow..."

He sighed.

"Have you changed your mind? Do you not want this?" Kaori asked, as she embraced him, pushing her breasts into his chest.

He ran his claws along her back.

"Well, that answers that question..." Kaori said with a smile, drawing him into a secluded clearing.

"Are you sure about this Kaori?" Shadow asked.

"Hai. I'm very sure." Kaori said, slowly and seductively dropping her outer kimono, standing there in only her sheer yukata. "Now I will lead you down to the garden of pure escatasy." She slowly sauntered towards him, making her breasts jiggle lecherously. "Will you untie the last piece, my love?"

He nodded his head, not trusting his voice. He licked and then nipped her neck, untying her obi.

Kaori pushed Shadow's kasode off of his shoulders, and then started on his hakama ties.

"Kaori."

"Hai...?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now my dragon koi, please take off my yukata, and I will cradle you in my arms." Kaori crooned as she raised her arms.Obliging his love, he quickly removed her sheer garment and let it drop to the ground. Kaori sat down, then pulled him down and cradled him like a baby. She placed her nearest nipple on his lips. Understanding, he gently took it and started sucking. Hearing the purr of ecstasy, he reached up with one hand to stroke and knead the other breast. With his other hand, he lovingly fondled her mound, letting his fingers slip just inside and tickled her spot until he heard her whimper in sheer delight.

He sat back after a few moments and drank in her gorgeously supple figure before he kissed each breast, then her neck. Kissing her solidly on the lips he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Your beautiful."

"Do you like what you see, Shadow?"

"Yes," he whispered, as he spread her legs and positioned himself. Cupping each breast, he quickly vibrated them until she was aroused even more. Leaning forward, he placed his member at her entrance, "Are you sure about this?"

"I told you that I am. I accept you fully as my mate. Tease me, my koi."

"Thank you," He slowly entered her.

A wave of pure pleasure washed over her. "Shadow..." She moaned out in pleasure.

"Yes?"

"After you ravish me this way, I want more in the Inu position. On all fours."

"Yes koi." He slowly slid in and out at first, and then he was thrusting in and out quite fast and hard. He pulled out and flipped her over. She raised her bottom high for him, and he entered quickly. He rammed in fast and hard.

"Oh, Gods! Kami-sama, how did you make such a perfect male? Faster please Shadow-koi, I need more of you. I beg you." Kaori was nearly howling with ecstasy.

He picked up speed.

Kaori cried out, and before she knew it, she was rocking back and forth with him.

Panting, she moaned for him to go faster. He complied, and sped up.

"Gods, Shadow! How the hell are you so good at this?"

"I...dont know," He smirked.

"Well, find the hell out! Inu was never this good...Oh Gods! Kami-sama help us all!" He went harder, 'Not yet.'

Without any warning, she bucked a few more times and collapsed to the soft moss with him. Shadow kneaded her breasts and stroked her stomach. He had a feeling she wanted one more act of love before they were finished. With one final thrust, he emptied his seed into her and slowly pulled out, causing her to lust for something more.

Using a little known fact of Inu bonding, she spoke to him with her mind. 'Don't stop anything you're doing...it feels so good...'

"H-Huh? Damn I'm hearing voices!''

'The spilling of your seed triggered an Inu bond. We can speak to each other with our minds now...' "No, we are bonded. It is the Inu version of being engaged to be married in human society.' "I hope my 'mind link', if you will, didn't startle you, Shadow-koi..." Kaori said, trying to allay his fears of being crazy.

Quickly he sank his fangs into her neck and withdrew them, marking her as his mate. He licked the blood that leaked from the mark away.

"Is it done? We are now mates?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I have a feeling there is one more sexual act you wish me to perform." As he said this, her eyes bore into his, full of love.

"Yes. I want you to spank me until my bottom is entirely red. I've been a naughty girl...father."

"Alright daughter. Since you have been such a bad girl, you will be punished." Shadow easily picked Kaori up and placed her over his lap, face down. Running his hand over the firm, soft mounds for a moment, getting the feel of her bare buttocks. Suddenly he raised his hand and delivered one hard slap after the other, delivering a good sound spanking.

"Thank you koi, I enjoyed that." Kaori whimpered, half from pleasure, half from the throbbing in her bottom. She curled up on Shadow's lap and accepted his hugs. She especially enjoyed it when he started to caress her stomach and breasts again.

"I love you like I never did Inuyasha..."

"I love you too Kaori."

"And I you, more than my own life."

He smiled at her showing love, and compassion for his new mate.

"Kaori," Shadow whispered.

"Hai?"

"You do know if I were to die, so would you," He sadly said.

"I don't mind...I would probably kill myself if that wasn't the case anyway..."

With these words, Kaori nuzzled into Shadow's chest with a happy sigh. He just relaxed his body, and smiled for the bright future ahead of them.

...or so he thought.


	3. Alter Ego Courtship

Kumori woke to see Kaori next to him under his hakama.

**"What the fuck?"**

Kaori's eyes sprung open, and changed color with her hair. Inukoishii glared at him.

**"..."**

**"What are you staring at?"**

**"What the fuck is going on?"**

Inukoishii shrugged. **"I don't know." **Then she turned away from him with at huff.

**"Please say I'm not marked," **Kumori glared at his shoulder to see a mate mark.

**"All I know is that our other halves became mates last night! I know that I didn't come out, and Kaori only saw Shadow's white eyes, not your black ones! Just shut up! I'm trying to sleep until my hunger forces me to hunt!"**

**"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM?!"**

**"I'm tired, and bored, and I need to sleep until hunger forces me into action. When you have power, you don't need to worry."**

**"I need to go hunt," **he claimed and pulled on his clothes. **"Ok where's my hakama?" **He snarled, **"And my kasode."**

**"Why don't you look around? They're black, so they don't exactly blend in with the bright green of the moss!"** Inukoishii snarled, her blood boiling in anger.

He looked around, **"...Are you wearing my clothes?"**

**"Must have happened after our other halves mated. Here,"** Inukoishii said, handing him the hakama covering her body, revealing her to his eyes. She noticed this and put on her yukata to preserve her decency while she searched for her fire-rat kimono.

**"Uhh... Thanks," **He pulled on his hakama, and kasode, **'What's this feeling?'**

**"Kumori, have you seen my Fire-Rat Kimono? I can't seem to find it."**

**"Umm...It's over..."** He looked around, **"there."**

**"Could you hand it to me, please?"**

**"Uhhh... Sure," **He handed it to her, **"I wanted to ask you something." **

Inukoishii put on the kimono and turned to him while she tied her obi. **"What is it?"**

**"I was wondering...if you...ummm... w-weren't busy..." **he stuttered.

**"It doesn't seem like you to be nervous, what the hell is wrong?!"**

**"well...I-I... I have to go," **he walked out.

**'That was weird...' **Inukoishii thought as she went off in search of the rabbits she had scented.

'Real smooth,' Shadow thought to Kumori.

**"Shut up! I'm not the one who mated a half breed."**

'It's not really like you to do something like that.'

Kumori was silent for a minute, **"I think I'm sick."**

'Well I think that you're in looooooooooooove.'

**"Why don't you go die or somthing."**

**"How did you get the half breed to fall for you," **Kumori asked, as he slashed a tree down, and sat on a tree stump.

'Why are you asking, Kumori? Trying to woo her other half?'

He blushed **"...No. Just curious."**

'Well, Inu-hanyous are very proud. This is most true for the Silver variety. You have to complement them. If I wanted to woo Inukoishii, I would watch her hunt, then tell her how skilled she was at bringing down the prey. Social grooming helps too.'

He growled, **"What the hell is social grooming?"**

'It's something pack members in Inu society do. It forms a bond. All you have to do is brush her hair with your claws. I know Kaori becomes very relaxed when I do that. It may work with Inukoishii as well. Pay extra attention to the fur on her ears; maybe rub them gently. If you do it right, you'll get a contented growl out of her. Contented growls sound almost like a dog that's trying to purr."

**"For as long as you have known me, I have fucked them and run. I don't intend to settle down."**

'There is always a mate for every one. Inukoishii may be yours. Keep yourself open to that. You felt something other than lust when you looked at her, didn't you?'

**"Thats what I thought with Angel, and what happened? Love only gets you one thing…death."**

'You and I both know that Kaori and Inukoishii are different than Angel. Inukoishii is in a deeper grief than Kaori is. You'll need to show her that she is still needed. Just try the hunting compliment, k?'

**"Ok just shut up! But that half-breed is living proof that love just leads to death," **And with that he took off in the direction of Inukoishii scent. Meanwhile, Inukoishii had tracked down the rabbits. It was a large brace, both parents and a litter of 5 baby bunnies.

**"Hey," **Kumori said from behind her. The family was alert to danger, so she bided her time, moving downwind from them. Inukoishii held up a hand in greeting, and pointed to her prey. **"Breakfast,"** she whispered.

**"I wanted to ask you something,"** he growled. With that she snuck up and pounced, killing them all with an unspoken Killing Dagger Strike. As she gathered up their meal, she turned to him with her ears perked forward. **"I'm listening..." **

**"I-I. Ummm... was wondering...if you know didn't have any plans..."** He stuttered.

Inukoishii smiled encouragingly and said, **"I'm free, what did you have in mind?"**

**"If... Y-You would w-want to do s-something t-tonight."**

**"Sure. It's a date. What did you think of my hunting?"**

He smiled showing glinting fangs, **"G-good."** Her eyes shone.

**"Really? My mother taught me the downwind trick I used with these. Do you prefer your meat cooked or raw?"**

**"W-What do you?"**

**"It doesn't matter to me, but if I cook mine, it is so it is just warmed to a good heat. I find that if you put it over the fire too long, it ruins the flavor of the meat."**

**"May I have one of those?" **Kumori asked fingering the rabbits.

**"You think I would have killed all this just for myself? I can't eat this much on my own!" **

He grabbed it, and sat on a boulder. He started to skin it with his claw, 'Oh your going to make her something. Ooohhhh Your in Lub!'

Inukoishii snapped one bunny in half and handed 2 more whole ones and asked him which half of the split one he wanted.

**"Thanks,"** He whispered, **"Ummm... Can I ask you a personal question?"**

**"Sure, if I can ask you one in return." **

**"Go ahead and ask me."**

**"Why have you been so shy this morning? You weren't like this the last time we spoke." **

He chuckled, **"Last time we talked you tried to kill me." **

**"Because you couldn't keep your claws to yourself! How did you expect me to respond to having my personal space violated without my permission?" **

**"Maybe I should have asked,"** He smirked, **"But the heat scent has a pull on me."**

Inukoishii blushed madly at this, but quickly recovered. **"Silver Inu-hanyou are very easily offended. Our mating procedure is different than with other hanyou and youkai as well. Rule #1: Never touch the bitch unless she asks you to, or you ask her and get an affirmative answer." **

**"Now for my question?" **Flustered, she sank her fangs into her share of the kill, devouring it raw. Wiping her mouth, she said, **"Go ahead." **

**"When I did touch you. How did you react?" **

**"You want to know why I was so desperate to get you off me?"**

**"Yah."**

**"I was...afraid of what might have happened if I didn't get away from you..."**

He smiled, **"Would you like to go swimming?"** Inukoishii cringed away.

**"Why do you ask?"** She asked in a shaking voice.

**"Just asking. I thought you would like it."** She retreated farther from him.

**"No, not right now. I'm too hungry,"** she said, digging her fangs into the meat again.

**"I see. Well, I'll see you later!"** And with this he took of his hakama, haori, and kasode off, and jumped into the lake. Inukoishii couldn't get the image of Kumori's ass out of her mind's eye.

"**Oh Kami, how I would love to kiss and tease those tight, lushous cheeks!"** Inukoishii drooled.

'Looks like someone's in love.' Kaori giggled to Inukoishii.

**"Damn it! He just has a nice ass, ok!"**

'Right.'

**'I'm frustrated; cause all I know about dragons is how to kill them. I really like Kumori, though. Kaori, help me.' **

'First thing; dragons are very respectful, and honorable creatures. Say if a bitch were being courted another dragon, he wouldn't interfere. Two; get your ass in the water,' She laughed.

**"But what if he thinks my form is ugly? I'm so worried..."**

'Your form is my form! And he seemed to like your body yesterday.'

**"Yah, but I was mostly covered up..."** Inukoishii fidgeted nervously, her ears twitching.

Kumori broke through the service of the water, **"C'mon the waters fine." **

**"Just a minute...Kaori, if you're wrong about this, you won't get control for 3 months!" **

**"C'mon," **He laughed, as an evil grin spread across his face. Suddenly Kumori began to flap his arms, **"Help! Help! Shark!"** He was pulled underwater with bubbles raising the surface. In a flash, Inukoishii was nude and diving into the lake.

**"Kumori!"** Then a she had a realization. **"Hold on, this is a lake! Sharks are found in the ocean! That's it, you're dead meat Kumori!!!" **

**'I got you now,'** He turned into a dragon and dove deeper.

**'I'll just leave him hanging...'** And with this thought, she climbed out of the lake and headed towards the hot springs near the camp.

**'DAMN!'** Kumori roared through the water, and jumped out. He followed her scent through the forest, **"Where are ya bitch?"** Inukoishii slid into the hot spring. Then she realized she couldn't wash her hair, it needed another trim.

**"Damn! Now how the hell will I get my hair clean from the battle yesterday!!"**

He soon came upon her in the hot springs, and crept up behind her. In her anger, she stood up and started to carve a boulder on the other side of the spring. He quietly slipped in the spring.

**"Damn you Naraku! You got me filthy, and now I can't even wash the blood from my hair!!! Why don't you just fucking die!"** Kumori smiled and pulled her arm toward him. She struggled to get loose.

**"Do you need some help?"** Inukoishii just yanked her arm away and slashed the head off of her sculpture, which had become Naraku in his robes, no baboon pelt.

**"You have anger issues,"** Kumori whispered and pulled her down in his lap.

**"What do you expect, when he killed my best friend from since I emerged! I need to kill that bastard for real!!!"** He began to drive his claws through her hair as to soothe her.

**"Shhhh... Quiet."** She slowly calmed to the grooming, feeling a bond of trust begin to form.

**"Kumori, may I ask you a favor?" **

**"Sure,"** Kumori agreed.

**"Would you please wash the blood out of my hair with the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the spring? It's the one that says V05 on it." **

He grabbed the bottle and sniffed it, **"It smells like strawberries."**

**"It's actually Sun-Kissed Raspberry scented. It's a formula for troublesome straight hair."** He poured some into his hand, and started to scrub her hair.

**"You smell kind of nice,"** Kumori claimed and brought her hand to his face.

Inukoishii leaned her head into the feel of his claws on her scalp. **'Gods, that feels good' **

**"Huh? What you say?"** Now I know what your thinking, Inukoishii is going to get a kiss on the hand. Well... your wrong! He BIT her hand! Inukoishii snarled in pain, as her eyes flashed red in anger.

**"What the hell was that for, Kumori?"**

**"What's wrong? I just gave you the greatest sign of affection,"** Kumori answered with a bit of hurt in his eyes.

**"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand Kumori..."**

**"To dragons that was the greatest sign of affection for another,"** He said, **'Shadow! I'm going to tear you apart.'**

**"Oh, ok. I was just confused, because Inu-hanyou are a bit different. The greatest sign of affection that an Inu-hanyou bitch will give is a submissive chin-lick."**

**"I'm sorry,"** He whispered, and continued scrubbing her hair.

**"It's ok, just warn me first next time,"** Inukoishii said, scooting forward so he could get to the ends of her hair easier. He growled and pulled her closer.

**"I was just giving you better access to the ends of my hair strands, Kumori. It wasn't a rejection..."** Then she decided to do him a favor and give him the greatest sign of affection she could. She licked his chin submissively. He smiled, and bit her neck.

**"May I please rinse the shampoo from my hair, Kumori? It may be more fun for me then..." **He released her from his grip. **"Thanks."** And she slipped under the water, rinsing her hair before coming back up. He whimpered. **"Is there a problem, Kumori?"** Inukoishii asked, standing up in the water. His eyes drank from her naked form. Inukoishii blushed, and hid completely underwater. **'I'm such an idiot! Why did I listen to Kaori! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'** He moved and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to get away, but not hard, for she just wanted to drown and die. He kissed her passionately. Inukoishii pushed herself from his grip and backed away. **"This isn't real, this isn't real, and this isn't real. I'm dreaming again..."** Tears started to run down her face.

He growled, **"Is something wrong?"** Then sobs joined the tears.

**"I know this is only because I'm in heat! It isn't your true feelings, you'll just breed and leave like all the others! I always dream of finding The One, but that'll never happen!"** And then she broke down beyond the ability to speak through her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her, **"Shh...If you don't want to I won't." **

**"It's not that I don't want to, I just want to be sure that you're doing it out of love, and not just lust induced by my heat scent. I've been hurt and used too many times to just assume that this is for love..."**

**"I understand,"** He released her from his grip. **"But I promise I would not take advantage of you,"** He said as he swooshed to the other side of the spring.

**"Really?"** Inukoishii said, her eyes shining with hope.

**"Yes,"** he whispered to her and submerged his head into the boiling water. She smiled and swam over to him, embracing him and bringing his head above the water, right in front of her wet, seductive breasts.

**"I love you, Kumori..."** He hugged her back.

**"I love you too..."**

**"Will you mate me, Kumori?"**

**"I will,"** he whispered and kissed her passionately. She let the passion within her go, and sat with her thighs on either side of his hips. He slid his tongue into her mouth letting it explore. She rolled onto her back, pulling Kumori so he was on top of her.

**"No regrets later,"** he said as he squeezed her right breast.

**"Rub my ears, that's my big erotic spot...and I'll never have any regrets, my love..."** He lightly rubbed her ears, as he slowly entered her.

**"You don't have to be so gentle, ya know..."** she whispered as she simultaneously bucked her hips and nipped his ear. He sped up, and rammed harder.

**"I'm just trying not to hurt you." **

**"I'm not going to break,"** she said as she kept with the rhythm they had set. **"It was my feelings that were hurt by being used, not my body..."** He rammed harder, and faster.

**"I just really don't want to put you in pain."** As he licked her left breast.

**"My love for you numbs any physical pain mating may cause...Help me...Oh Gods! KUMORI!!!!!"** She screamed as her oragasm hit. Suddenly his hand turned into three large claws.

**'Not now.'** Wings shot out from his back, **"I-I have to go,"** He took off top speed.

Inukoishii cried. **'He used me, and didn't even release his seed. I should have known better...'**

Kumori took to the sky trying to get far away. **'Must run away.'** Inukoishii started howling her heartbreak to the heavens.

**"Why did you let me think you really cared, Kumori? My confession of love was from the deepest depths of my heart, but you don't feel the same way!! If I can't have you as my mate, then I'll kill myself to rid me of this pain!!!"** Then she drew the sword Koishii to end her life.

Kumori's eyes went slit as a tail appeared, **"He. He. He..."**

'KUMORI! Stop her now!' Shadow thought to Kumori, 'She's going to kill herself!'

**"Would you rather I go and rape her over and over until she is killed,"** Kumori growled back.

'Don't you get it?! If Inukoishii kills the body she shares with Kaori, we both die, because Kaori is my mate!'

**"I will not die by rape!"**

'Inukoishii is going to commit suicide, because she thinks you were just saying the big L phrase! She's going to kill herself to stop her heartache! She really loves you! If she dies, Kaori dies, and so do you and I! You have to stop her!'

**"I knew the half-breed would cause me trouble,"** Kumori said as he turned. Back at the spring, Inukoishii was on the verge of suicide.

**"Well, here's farewell to one more worthless hanyou..."** she said as she prepared to slit her own throat. Kumori tackled her to the ground.

**"Just let me end my pathetic life, Kumori! It's not worth living without you, knowing that I'm not good enough for you!"** Inukoishii cried, struggling to use Koishii to cut her own head off. Kumori took the sword into his jaws, and snapped it in half.

**"Why won't you just let me end it? I already know that I'm not good enough for the only male I'll ever love, so my life is worthless...Kill me please, so your face is the last thing I see Kumori. I can die with no regrets then..."** Inukoishii cried, tears streaming down her face. He snarled, and bit deep into her neck.

She clung to him, ready to die by his fangs, happy that he was the last thing she'd see...

He withdrew his fangs, and threw her over his lap. Without a second thought, he rained down one hard slap after another onto her bare bottom until it was glowing red.

"**Stop it you stupid bitch, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP. I don't ever want to, SLAP, SLAP hear you talk like that again. I left because I was turning back into my dragon form and would have killed you, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP. I do love you." **He picked her up, and set her on his lap. Tears of joy ran in rivers down her face.

**"Kumori, was I wrong in thinking that I wasn't good enough for you...?"**

**"Yes,"** Kumori said as his claws started to turn back into hands.

**"Tell me my love, show me that I'm yours by making me your mate. I need you in me right now."** Inukoishii said as she fondled his maleness, causing Kumori's lust to spike greatly.

**"Well, I too also love to be spanked before I bring you to your heights."** Kumori replied as he placed himself over Inukoishii's lap.

She squeezed, caressed and placed her fingers between his cheeks for a few minutes before she started his spanking. By the end of it, his bottom was glowing as hers was and he was growling in pleasure, his manhood very erect. She lifted his bottom higher, kissing and nipping each cheek a few times.

**"Kami, you are so good, my vixen."** As he lowered her to the ground, he lowered his head to her breast and suckled each breast before licking them. Placing a hand on each, he quickly jiggled them, eliciting an ecstatic whimper from Inukoishii. He smiled, and placed his member at her entrance before looking at the female below him.

**"Take me and do what you will."**

**"I will my love."** He entered her and pulled in and out slowly at first. He quickly picked up speed, thrusting in out faster and faster in answer to Inukoishii increasing howls of pleasure.

**"Harder Kumori, I need more of you."** Inukoishii howled as she flung her legs around his waist and pushed him, bucking and thrusting with him.

**"My Kami, I'm raping her, and she enjoys it."** He released his seed into her womb.

As she felt him release his seed, she felt complete at last.

**"I love you with all my heart, Kumori..."**

He rolled off of her, as he finally turned back to normal, **"I love you too."**

**"Kumori, you do understand why I thought I wasn't good enough when you left like that, right?"**

**"No."**

**"I felt like if the male I loved couldn't accept me, then my life wasn't worth any more than the rabbits we ate for breakfast. You are the most important aspect in my life, like my air, my water. You see what I mean?"**

**"I don't care if your a half-breed,"** he whispered as he slipped back into the springs.

**"But when you left in the middle of my first orgasm, I thought I wasn't good enough because I'm a hanyou. Why did you run away like that, anyway?"**

**"W-well…what I already told you and….."** He answered.

**"Kumori, I really need to know the reason. I promise I won't laugh at you."**

**"I-i have...commitment phobia."**

Inukoishii was astounded. **"That's all?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Not really? Then what else is there?"** Inukoishii asked lovingly.

He didn't answer.

**"Kumori, I won't laugh at you. You are the love of my life, I'd never laugh at you."**

**"There is no reason for telling you,"** He growled and submerged his head in the water. She pulled his head back above the surface of the water, slipping into the spring as she did so.

**"I love you. You need never keep secrets from me, for I'll keep no secrets from you. You understand what I'm saying?"**

**"That's your own choice."** She sighed.

**"Kumori, if I have to do this to prove to you that you don't need to keep any secrets, then so be it."** And she turned his face to hers before starting an extremely passionate kiss. He pushed her off him.

**"No means no!"**

She persisted, using the mating bond to speak to his mind. **'Kumori, you should know that once an Inu-hanyou bitch finds her life mate, she will do whatever she must to show him that she'll be his confidante...'**

With this said, she continued with her submissive chin licks.

He waved his hand, **"Yah. Yah." 'Such a bitch...'**

She backed away, tears in her eyes. **"You were just saying it!"** And with this, she ran away from him, her tears flying through the air from the speed she ran at.

**"At least I'm not dead,"** He mumbled as his eyes shifted to the broken sword.

'Now look Kumori! You hurt her, again! Can't you learn to give in to what she's trying to do for you?!' Shadow thought to him.

**"Interesting. Interesting. I've told you before I fuck and kick to the curb."**

'She loves you! Did you ever stop and think that she might be the only person who could begin to understand you?'

**"Shadow I am you, and you are me. People understand you so that means people understand me."**

'We have some very key differences, Kumori! You kill for fun, and I don't, for one thing.'

**"If you get past the fact you kill everyone near you. Shadow what do you think I am?"**

'We are pretty much opposite personalities, Kumori. In me, you are pretty much a survival instinct personality, and Inukoishii is the same for Kaori. There are key differences between you and Inukoishii, but despite that, she wants to be with you for her entire life! You ever think that maybe the gods had another purpose for causing us to seperate?'

**"We separated because you're a coward. That's all it is to it."**

'What would you think if I said that maybe we separated because our destined mates were in the same body?' Kumori picked up the shattered pieces, but was burned on contact.

**"I don't get mates. They just make you weak."**

'I think you were just burned by Koishii because you're in love with Inukoishii and refuse to admit it to yourself. Maybe you could get it to Totosai for repairs if you admit it. You do know that love is the trigger for Koishii's transformation, right?'

**"It's not worth it,"** he said and threw on his clothes.

'Kumori, quit kidding yourself! You're in love with her, and she's already told you that she feels the same way!' Kumori stabbed himself with his claws, and winced in pain.

**"I know you felt that too Shadow. So shut it! Or I'll do it again."**

'You're in love with Inukoishii, she's in love with you and has told you so! The rejection thing is not a matter anymore! Just admit it to yourself! The sooner you do, the sooner I shut up!'

**"She's a slut,"** he growled, and walked back into the woods letting Shadow take over.

"Kumori, you ever think about what she said about being used?"

**'I did use her.'**

"But so did all the other males. In fact, they all probably raped her, but she willingly let you have your way with her. It's not rape if she's willing! Think about it!"

**'You know, you talk to much. I lost what little heart I had when Angel cheated on me. SO JUST SHUT UP, AND GO FUCK THAT HALF-BREED!'**

"Kumori! Angel cheated on me too, but you can see what believing in love did for me! Look at how happy Kaori and I are! Just give love one last chance, Inukoishii may suprise you."

**'This is one chance. If you're wrong, I'll kill both of them.'**

"Agreed. Even though we both die if that happens."

**'Actually you will,' **He smiled evilly, **'I'm just a figment. I can't die.'**

"Just take over and go after her! And remember that she is in love with you."

**"Yah. Yah,"** He said as he took over, and tracked her scent.

**"Hey Inukoishii!"**

**"Kumori? I didn't think you'd come after me..."**

**"Me either,"** Kumori growled and sat next to her.

**"I really meant what I said, you know. About being in love with you, that is."**

He sighed, **"Are we still on for tonight?"**

**"If you still want to. I thought you might not want to anymore, now that I gave myself to you, heart and soul..."**

**"Good but after tonight. Something...important has come up."**

**"What's that?"** Inukoishii asked, filled with dread at what he would say next.

**"I can't tell you."**

**"It's another female, isn't it? That's what happened to me all the time, when I was raped...The male who raped me always ran off after another female as soon as he finished with me..." **And then she broke down into tears, feeling that her worst fear had come true.

He stared at her confused, **"Are you on your... you know?"**

**"Yah, I'm still in heat. Inu-hanyou don't menunstrate..."**

**"Oh I see,"** He whispered.

**"Inu-hanyou bitches have severe mood swings when we're in heat. That's why this...matter is upsetting me so much. It is another female, isn't it...?"** Inukoishii said, sobbing.

**"No!"** He said and threw his arm around her shoulder, **"No."**

**"Then why can't you tell me,"** she wailed, her sorrow and fear reaching new heights.

**"I can't tell you because you might...?"**

Her anger flared to the surface. **"I might what, Kumori?!"**

He raised his head, **"Umm... Never mind."**

**"Oh no! I have to hear this! What is it you think I might do?!"**

He rubbed the back of his head, **"It's getting dark."**

He tried to walk away, but was stopped by her arm.

**"So What! You think I want to be left alone after how lonely I was before I met you? You think I want to give other males the chance to rape me?"**

**"Please stop saying that,"** He said as he chewed on his arm.

**"Why? You don't believe that I never conceded to fuck all those other males? Because I was never willing with anyone before you, Kumori!!"**

**"Ummm... How about we go back to the rest?"**

**"No! Not until you tell me what's so important that you have to leave me with a hentai monk!!!"**

He growled, and broke loose from her grip, and roared at her. She didn't even flinch from the roar, even though it hurt her ears. She started with deep, snarling barks, showing him that she wouldn't back down. He slapped her to the ground, and growled something in ryu launguage. Standing up, she viciously grabbed his bicep in her fangs, snarling in fury. He roared in pain, and pinned her to the ground, **"Leave me be."**

**"Not until you give me the answer to the question! Or do you delight in the thought of the one who wishes to have you court her around a monk who shouldn't have any spiritual powers at all, due to his hentai nature?"**

He snarled, but soon turned to huge realizing smile.

**"Well?!"**

**"You're pregnant..."** He smiled, and embraced her.

**"Huh?"** She said, still growling deep in her throught.

**"Y-You're pregnant,"** He started to roll on the ground with her in his arms, **"You're pregnant!"**

**"What the hell are you talking about!"**

**"You're with pup,"** He laughed, and squeezed her with joy.

**"Really?"** Inukoishii asked, doubtful of how she conceived so quickly.

**"Yes! Yes!"** He laughed.

**"Oh, Kumori!"** Inukoishii said, kissing him passionately.

Kumori reached up and caressed each breast, kneading them. As she lowered herself a bit, he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked deeply on one, caressing the other. He switched breasts and continued this treatment until he felt his manhood become erect. Inukoishii felt this and backed up a little, placing her entrance over him and plunged down. In a few moments, they were bucking up and down with each other. Kumori held her butt cheeks in his hands while she rubbed her breasts against his chest. When their second round of intense love making was over, Inukoishii stood up, with her bottom right in his face. He stood up and slapped each of her cheeks.

**"My, you are a naughty one, my mate."** Inukoishii just smirked at him lecherously and put her clothes back on and waited for her mate to do the same.

**"I think Shippo will be happy to hear that he will have siblings in a couple of months."** She sniffed the air, and growled. **"Damn it, the monk's been watching us." **She then grinned evilly. **"I think I know the perfect punishment for that lecherous monk. Something that will be so humiliating, he will remember it for years to come."**


	4. AN: Sorry!

**A/N: Hello, my loyal revewers! I'm so sorry, but I have to put this fic on hold until further notice. My co-author is swamped right now, and we can't work on it until he gets his other work done. Sorry! Please wait, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can!**

**Inu-koi's Life Mate and Shadow35094**


	5. Challenge and Birth

**-Challenge, and Birth-**

Inukoishii looked at Kumori with laughter dancing in her eyes. "Wasn't that trick we played on Miroku funny?" He chuckled, and nodded a yes unable to speak. "That look on his face! Priceless!" "Man I cant believe he fell for it!" Kumori busted into another laugh. "Really? I can! He's just stupid like that, the damn lech! But it was still funny!" "Hahahah-" He was cut short, by a familiar scent. Not recognizing the scent Inukoishii asked, "Kumori, what's the matter?" "I smell something familiar..." Kumori answered quietly scanning the surrounding environment.

"Do you think we're in for a fight, Kumori?" Inukoishii asked, eager to fight. "I just hope it's not what i think it is," He growled. She cracked her knuckles. "Why? What do you think it is, Kumori?" He grabbed her hands, "Your pregnant...you need to res-" He was cut short as a dagger flew a few inches away from his head. Inukoishii snarled. "Who dares to throw things at my mate?" "Me..." A deep voice said from behind them. Inukoishii flattened her ears. "Who's there? Show and introduce yourself!" Kumori turned to see what he had feared... "Houkou." There stood a man.

He had Blood red eyes, with small black pupils in the dead center. With long white shoulder length hair, with black tips dipped at the end of each lock. Blue wolf ears, with back stripes sat on his head, and triangular black markings dove under his eyes. "Why the hell are you here, can't you tell that I have a mate?" "Yah...that's why I'm here..." He picked up a pair of daggers from is pocket. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I already have a mate!" With this, she showed the mate mark that Kumori had given her. "I have been watching you Inukoishii...and I'm interested..." He bared his fangs at Kumori. "Fine, whoever knocks the other one out first wins! But my money is on Kumori!" Kumori charged at him with his claws, but he disappeared into thin air.

"Yah you better run!" Kumori shouted. "What's wrong with him, is he a coward?" "Who said anything about running," Houkou said from behind him, and stabbed him through the back with a dagger. He slowly turned to see Houkou's smirking face. "I said knock out! That means hand-to-hand only, you cheater!!" Inukoishii roared, fully enraged. Houkou smirked. "Very well..." He then disappeared again. Her ears flattened down until they disappeared into her hair. "He's such a coward, like I'd want someone like him as a mate..." she snarled, thoroughly pissed. He appeared again and started to punch Kumori multiple times in the chest.

"You can beat his ass, Kumori! Go for it!!!" Inukoishii cheered, showing Kumori how she believed in him. Kumori started to fight back throwing his fist at him only to be blocked and kicked to a tree. "Kumori, only hold back enough to ensure that you will win! Use all of your skill! I love you, Kumori!!!!" Kumori's muscles bulked up, as two wings shot from his back. Inukoishii's heart soared in confidence that her chosen mate would win. Kumori lashed his tail at him wrapping it around his body, and squeezing the life out of him. Houkou just smirked as his eyes began to glow red. Inukoishii bristled in anger, getting ready to leap to Kumori's aid.

Kumori's muscles began to lock up. "I-I can't move..." Hearing this, she roared in anger as her demon blood began to rise to the surface. "Why do you want my mate?" Kumori asked trying to finish him off. "Mate?" Houkou asked confused. "All I want is...BUBBLE GUM! BAZZOOKA-ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!" He broke into a dance. "Bazzoka-zooka buublegum?" "SOME GUM!" He pointed to Inukoishii's bag. "I've only got spearmint, sorry." Inukoishii said, not meaning the apology at all. "WHAT?!" His eyes went slit, "NOW! its personal..." His eyes began to glow red. "What do you mean, it's personal? I don't chew bubble gum, it's made of happiness! That's just not me!" "Happiness? ...Hot damn I'll take four!" "I just told you, I don't have bubble gum! Only chewing gum!" "Fine! I'll take 'chewing gum!'" Houkou barked. Inukoishii handed Houkou a piece of gum. "There! Now get out of here!"

"Wow! Touchy!" He took it, "Oh and congratulations about the pregnancy." "Thanks. Kumori's the father." Kumori's eyes flashed white, "No I am!" "Wever," He said, and went to their camp. Inukoishii followed him back. "Kumori, is Shadow always so touchy?" "Well...yah." "I don't know what my other half sees in him." "I don't know what anyone sees in him," Kumori said, as he rubbed Inukoishii's ass. Inukoishii smiled. "You have some kind of fascination with that spot, Kumori. Not that I mind when you touch it..." she said lustfully. He smirked evilly. "Now your making me sound like that...Miroku guy." "Well at least I haven't seen you go after that spot on any other females. That's more than I can say for Miroku...and Sango's going to really lose control over her anger one of these days..." She said, licking Kumori's chin in submission. "I have a strange feeling he's going to become a woman in a few years..." "Me too, Kumori...me too." She said, exposing the mark to her mate. "So...umm...You do know dragon's develop incredibly fast though...Right?" Kumori asked. "No. Until I met you I didn't know anything about dragons except how to kill them."

"Oh...then your in for a surprise..." "Really, what's that?" "That your going to give birth in about...nine minutes," He smiled at her, but inside was freaking out. "You're joking! Please tell me you're joking..." Inukoishii said, panicking. "Ok...I'm joking," Kumori responded. Inukoishii calmed down, and wiped her brow in relief. "Really?" "No." She felt herself go into labor and collapsed against Kumori. "Oh Kami! WHAT DO I DO?!" Kumori panicked. "Get me to Kaede's village!" "Wait i know! Umm... Boil some water! Get some tow-All right!" He picked her up, and started to fly towards the village.

Sango heard the scream of labor come from Inukoishii, and ran to Kaede's hut. Once she told the old miko what was happening, the two of them waited on the outskirts of the village. "Kumori, Kaede knows I want you by my side while I give birth. She won't make you leave." "You have no idea what your doing do you?' Shadow thought to Kumori. "Oh c'mon! I may even have kids in London..." Inukoishii squeezed Kumori's shoulders as a particularly painful contraction hit her. "Uh...Inukoishii...Your kind of...crushing my shoulder," Kumori yelped. She loosened her grip as the contraction passed. "Sorry, that one really hurt..." Kumori then spotted Sango, and dived at her. Sango lost no time showing them into the birthing hut.

"Lady Kaede will be in shortly, you two." With this, Sango left them be. Inukoishii screamed as another strong contraction wracked her body. "Oh Kami?! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT!?" "Just another contraction. That one was really strong..." Just then, a gushing sound sounded from between her legs. "Kumori, my water's broken." "Oh god...It's ok Inukoishii... we can fix that later right now lets just get this done." "Kumori that was supposed to happen. If the water has broken that means I'm fully dilated. Do you know how big a litter I'm going to have?" "Umm... anything from 1-12 pups..." She started breathing in and out. "Kumori, help me to sit semi-upright." He did as he was told, and gripped her hand, "Ok...PUSH OR SOMETHING!"

"I have to wait for the contractions, Kumori." "Ok Kami I can already hear those little hybrids..." Just then, a contraction came. She pushed and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. When she finished pushing, one pup had been born. She then relaxed and waited for the next contraction. Kumori picked it up. "It's a girl..." "Just set her beside me, I feel another contraction coming!!" She saw him comply, and she gripped his shoulder as she delivered the next pup. "It's a boy..." He said smiling. She continued this, until 4 pups had been born. 3 of them were girls, and 1 was a boy. Inukoishii looked at Kumori after the afterbirths had been disposed of, and smiled. Kumori's eyes went white. "It's my turn to hold the pups!" Shadow picked up the one boy.

"Hmmm...What should we name you?" Kaori also returned to the surface. "I have an idea, Shadow-koi." "What?" "Glaedr Drake Sweets," Kaori continued, "Glaedr means 'Golden Leader' in the ancient language of the elves." "I like it," Shadow said, "Glaedr..." Kaori lifted up a little girl with floppy white dog-ears. "Now, what should we call you?" "How about...Roxy Suzanne Sweets?" Kaori nodded. "Roxy...I like that name." Shadow picked up a girl with long snow white hair, "What about this one?" "Sara Marie Sweets?" Kaori asked. "I like that... I bet she's going to be a sweet little girl..." He smiled.

Then Kaori picked the last pup, a little girl with pointy dog-ears that were striped purple. "How about this one?" "Hmmm... Spice Caramel Sweets?" Kaori nodded in approval, as Glaedr and Roxy began to cry. Instinctively, she brought them to her breasts to feed. "Oh! That's adorable!" Shadow exclaimed at the suckling pups. They soon finished and were burped. As they fell asleep, Sara and Spice began to cry. Kaori handed Roxy and Glaedr to Shadow and suckled Sara and Spice. Finally, all the pups were fed, burped and asleep. "Well... Since that's done..." Kaori sighed. "Shadow-koi, I can barely keep my eyes open. Can't we wait a little while to mate again?" "Mate? All I want is...For you to get a good sleep..." "Alright. Goodnight, Shadow-koi..." Kaori said, yawning widely before she dropped off. "Goodnight Kaori..."

And every thing was peaceful for the next 12 years…


End file.
